A Friend for Severus
by xSky-Loverx
Summary: Set when James, Severus, and Lily were in school. What if Severus had a friend through his school years. Severus/Oc Severus/Lily Lily/James
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own the Harry Potter world or any of its characters.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy

Chapter 1:

A small girl with light blonde hair and deep blue eyes stepped into the wand shop. She looked around before stepping towards the front desk. A small girl with light blonde hair and deep blue eyes stepped into the wand shop. She looked around before stepping towards the front desk and hit a bell.

"Be right with you." A cheerful voice responded. She looked around at the thousands of boxes. A gray old man wearing a suit stepped out. "Oh hello Carol." He greeted. Carol dipped her head.

"Good morning." She said not nearly as cheerful as the shop keeper.

"Finally here for you wand. Oh I remember giving your parents there wands. How delightful they were." He sighed in content. "Now I suspect a ash wand 9" core of dragon heart strings." He said. He flicked his wrists and a ladder flew at him. He stepped on it and pulled out a box from one of the shelves. He handed the light wand to her. Carol took it and waved it at a chair which turned into a pile of mud. "No, no." He said with a squeak. Carol handed the wand back and he searched around. Half a dozen wands later he handed her a very stiff and inflexible Birch 14" wand with core of Veela Hair. Carol waved it at a flower and it suddenly re-bloomed. He smiled satisfied. She handed him some coins before thanking him and leaving. She then headed to Jerry's pet store to grab some seeds before she went to where her caretaker waited.

"Ready to leave, Mistress Carol?" He asked. He was tall with silky hair combed back and wore a black suit.

"Yes." Carol said clenching her bag. Tomorrow she'd be at the legendary Hogwarts. Carol's eyes scanned the giant train. It had been a long night but here she was.

"Goodbye Mistress Carol. I will tell your parents you have left." Her caretaker said though he showed no real emotion in his words. Carol nodded and stepped onto the train. She sat in a empty compartment that was rather dirty.

_Better get used to it. _Carol thought putting her bags away and sitting down. She took her pet owl out of her pocket. It was tiny and a light brownish color. It sat on her wrist while she feed it some seeds she had bought. Then someone stepped into the compartment

"Can we sit here?" a red headed girl asked, following her was a greasy haired boy wearing ill fitting cloths.

"Be my guest." Carol said simply not looking up. The two sat down and conversated by themselves.

"Your owl is very handsome." The red haired girl with green eyes said. Carol then looked up with a small smile.

"Thank you. He is." She said petting the owl's neck.

"A elf owl, correct?" The black haired boy asked or rather stated. Carol turned to face the boy.

"Yes." She answered before looking closer and realizing he had a round bruise around his cheek. "Are you hurt?"

"There was a little…argument in the other compartment." The girl exclaimed. Carol search through one of her 2 bags and pulled out a small bottle.

"Rub some of this on it." She said handing it to him. "It'll be better before we get there." He blinked and nodded before doing so.

"I'm Lily." The girl said. "This is Severus."

"Carol Martin." She said extending a hand to Lily. "And this is Atlas." She said after her owl had let out a cry. Lily shook Carol's hand before she took back the bruise remover crème back.

"Are you a pureblood?" Severus suddenly asked. Carol nodded.

"My father is Phineas Martin ad my mother Vala Martin."

"The movie star?" Lily asked her eyes widening at her mother's name. Carol once again nodded.

"Your father is a inventor right?" Severus asked. Carol looked out the window before answering.

"Yes." They both started at her. Atlas hopped up onto Carol's shoulder as the train rumbled to a start.

_Finally._ Carol thought. Carl opened a book and began to read. A while later a candy cart came by.

"Want anything children?" the person in charge asked. Carol shook her while without looking up. Lily's eyes widened at all the new candy but neither of them had any money. After a long while Lily spoke just to break the silence.

"I hope we're all in the same house." Carol said nothing she knew she'd be a Slytherin and Lily didn't seem to be one. Lily continued talking until Carol finally said.

"We should change. We'll be there soon."

They filled out of the train each holding their bags. They followed a half-giant into long boats. 2 boys got into the boat Severus and Lily were in.

"Hey Snivillius." One said he had untidy black hair and a playful smile on his face. "We wanted to show you something." A mere moment later another boy in a wolf mask popped up behind him, his fake muzzle a mere inch from Severus nose. Shocked, Severus fell backwards into the water that shone in the light twilight. Carol leaned out of the boat she was in and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the boat. Severus watched as the boat containing Lily and the others paddled away.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked ignoring the laughs of the boys. Severus nodded and brushed some of the water off him. "It'll be warmer inside." Carol said trying to be sympathetic. The boats paddled themselves towards the large castle that was Hogwarts. Carol said nothing not easily impressed. Some of the other members of the boat gasped in wonder. Before they could get out however it started to pour. The downpour wet everyone to the bone, except Severus of course who was still wet from falling into the water. They all hurried out of the boats and into the castle. They followed the half-giant into the dining hall and towards a stool in front of the large room. The sorting hat was placed on it and sang a very strange song that Carol ignored completely. Then one of the teacher's started calling names. Carol's was one of the first. She sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head. It started talking inside her head

"Brainy one you are. Your mother was a Hufflepuff and your father a Ravenclaw. Smart and brave but cunning." It then seemed to make up its mind. "Slytherin!" There was a cheer and clapping from one of the far tables and Carol got up and sat on the edge of it. She watched the others. Lily went into Gryffindor with the boy that had scared Severus, James and Sirius. She could see the hurt on Severus face. Then Severus was sorted into Slytherin. She clapped as he sat beside her. There wasn't many first year Slytherins. Once the others were sorted the headmaster said nothing that interested Carol. Halfway through the feast a tall blonde haired boy sat in front of them. "Welcome. I'm Lucius Malfoy. "

"Severus Snape."

"Carol Martin."

"Yes I've heard of your father." Lucius said. "Welcome to Slytherin." He repeated before moving along to another person. Severus and Carol looked at each other before finishing their meals.


	2. Chapter 2

So first off I made this picture of Carol but I don't know how to post links on here that work so i'll put it on my profile if you want to see it.

Disclamer: I don't own the Harry Potter world or any of its characters.

Chapter 2:

The next day after breakfast the prefect of Slytherin house handed out the schedules. "What's our first class?"

"Charms, with the Gryffindors" Severus answered Carol.

"Better get going then." Carol said grabbing her bag and heading out. Severus, Carol and another Slytherin Russel headed out of the dungeons and down the hall. They went up a stairwell that in the middle of going up another the stairs moved and sent them to a different level. The Slytherins kept going down the hall until they stopped, out of breath.

"Great we're lost." Russel growled. He had short spiky brown hair and brown eyes. They each wore their Hogwarts uniform. Carol looked towards the paintings on the wall.

"Does any of you know where Charms class is?" Carol asked. There was a choir of "Oh yes yes" and "Right down this way." they all pointed to a different direction. Carol rolled her eyes as they walked down the hall. They heard shuffling in one of the rooms they passed

"Theres someone in here." Carol said walking back to the door. Severus knocked on the door and after a pause a teacher walked out.

"Children you should be in class by now!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. She wore black robes and a tall pointed hat.

"Yes but we're lost." Carol exclaimed simply she heard Russel growl behind her.

"I see." the Professor responded slowly.

"We're spouse to be in Charms." Severus said.

"I suppose I'll lead you there. Come along." she said. The Slytherins followed and lost 5 points for being late, each. Inside the class only two desks were empty. Lily sat upfront with another Gryffindor. Severus and Carol sat down and attempted to catch up with what they lost. They were learning one of simplest charms, Lumos.

"Now this charm will cause the tip of the user's wand to light up. Move your wrist like this," he said showing the class," and say Lumos." Carol wrote down what the Professor had said before pulling her wand out. "Everyone, go ahead and try." Over half the class succeed the first time, the rest did the second time.

"Lumos." Carol said waving her arm. Nothing happened. Carol bit her lip.

"It's more in the wrist." Severus whispered to her. Carol nodded and tried again this time the tip of her wand burst out in a bright yellowish light.

"The incantation Lumos is derived from the Latin word lumen which means? Lily?"

"Um, light?" Lily guessed. The Professor smiled and nodded.

"Correct 5 points to Gryffindor. Now the counter spell is nox. Everyone move your wrist in a wave like form like so and say nox." the rest of the class went by quickly and finally they had their last class, flying. The borrowed the school brooms and Carol headed to the lawn by the forbidden forest. Carol was early and waited for the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors. They finally arrived but just her luck the teacher was late. Finally after what seemed like forever the teacher came in dragging Severus and Sirius. There were whispers and giggles from a group of girls behind Carol.

"Snivellus tried to steal Sirius's radio." one of them said rather loud. Carol's attention turned back to a very angry Severus.

"Alright everyone stand by your broom. Then say up and take off!" the teacher yelled. Carol noticed Severus didn't have his broom.

"Are you allowed to practice?" she asked quietly. Severus shook his head. Carol sighed before concentrating on the class. Carol was one of the last to take off but had great control. After class Carol headed back to the dorms waiting for Severus to come back. She sat in the dungeons reading when he eventually did. "Finally Your back." she said. "Sit tell me what happened."

"He lied." Severus said sitting down. "Sirius, he put his radio in my bag. Then claimed I stole it." he said angrily. Carol patted his shoulder.

"They didn't believe you did they?"

"Why would they believe a Slytherin?" Severus asked. His black eyes were flaming.

_'There's something else too.'_ she thought looking hard at him. _'Something else bothering him.' _"Don't worry too much about it." Carol said. "Just try and avoid them." he nodded but said nothing. Severus then took Carol's book.

"Is this a muggle book?" Severus asked. Carol nodded. "The Outsiders, sounds interesting."

"You can borrow it if you want."

"Thank you." he said opening it up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't own the Harry Potter world or any of its characters.

The next few months flew by soon the winter holidays arrived. The school sat in the dinner hall waiting for dinner and for Dumbledore to start talking. Carol looked down at her hands. Tomorrow over half the school will leave. Should she go home or not. She no longer sat completely at the end, yes still by the end but there were other people around her, most were gossiping. Dumbledore then tapped his fork agents his cup.

"Quiet down, silent." he yelled standing up. Within moments the entire school was quiet. "Now tomorrow the majority of you will leave for the holidays. To you I say adieu." he paused. "To the rest of you who will be staying please inform your house's head or sign up by the infirmary. Merry Christmas and let dinner begin." he said before snapping his finger and in front of them appeared dinner. Carol took a chicken wing and mash potato and started eating.

"Are you going home?" Severus asked.

"No." Carol responded. "Are you?" Severus looked down at his plate and shook his head

"No." Carol said nothing there were no other Slytherins staying so they would have the dungeons to themselves. They finished their meal and headed over to the signup sheet. The next day while most of the schools were getting ready to leave Carol headed over to the owlery. She wrote a quick letter then called down one of the owls. She shivered as a chill came in from the open windows. A owl landed on her forarm and she tied the note to its foot.

"I thought you already have a owl?" Carol turned to look at the speaker. With a short pause Carol responded.

"Well Lily, Atlas is crippled. He can't fly for very long. Maybe only 5 minutes without harsh winds. He never was a messenger owl anyway." Carol responded petting the owl with her other hand.

"Poor thing." Lily said stepping inside. "How did that happen?" After another pause Carol said.

"There was a accident. He got attacked by a eagle." Lily shook her head sadly. "Aren't you going home?" Carol asked quickly changing the subject. She didn't like to talk about Atlas or any of her home life.

"Yes, but I saw you coming up here and thought you might be lonely."

"Well thank you for keeping me company, but you better get going you don't want to miss the train."

"Well there is one more thing."

"Yes?" Carol looked up at her red-haired friend.

"Can you put this by the Christmas tree. It's Sev's present." Lily said holding out a box. Carol smiled.

"Sure." She took the box from Lily's hand it was a small, thin red box with green ribbon.

"Thank you Carol."

Christmas morning came faster than expected. Carol made sure to put Lily's box under the tree in the dungeons. Once she woke up she changed then entered the common rooms. Severus still slept. She looked over at the tree, underneath there were about 4 bags all crowded together. Carol sighed and pulled her towards a chair and opened them slowly. Inside were scarfs, a couple of jackets and t-shirts, some books , a radio, and a watch. She looked out the window at the underground lake before coming up with an idea. She got out some spare wrapping paper and re-wrapped the watch. On the box she wrote 'Merry Christmas Severus, Carol.' she frowned. It was hard for the lower grades to get a gift since they couldn't go to Hogsmade and for those staying at the school it was even worse.

_I hope he likes it._ Carol thought putting the watch by Lily's present. Looking down at the other box Carol wondering what it was. She cleaned up the mess and sat by the window watching for a few sea critters. Severus finally woke up a while later and stepped into the common room.

"Morning." he said sitting beside Carol.

"Good morning." Carol said. "Or rather Merry Christmas." Severus looked up as if he just remembered what day it was. He looked over at decorated tree and at the two boxes underneath.

"Are those… for me?"

"Yes." Carol said with a small smile before looking back out the window. Severus got up again and walked towards the Christmas tree. He crouched in front of it and looked at the two boxes. He stared hard at the one with Lily's name on it. He carefully peeled off the wrapping paper and his black eyes widened. "What'd she get you?" Carol asked. Severus smiled.

"A picture frame, and picture." he responded. Indeed it was a picture of Lily giggling with her bright smile and Severus first looking at Lily then at the camera. One of the older kids took this for the yearbook. He ran a finger agents the picture. The frame itself was a light bronzes with a rough texture. He silently decided he'll put it by his bed.

"Great." Carol said getting up and heading towards him. He looked at the other gift and quickly opened it up.

"Wow a watch thank you." he said getting up. "I can't believe I didn't get you anything."

"Don't worry about it." Carol said quickly. "We're late for breakfeast we better get going."

Dinner was lonely there wasn't the usual laughter and light mood. The students sat away from each other. Carol and Severus sat by the end of the table there usual spot. There were about 10 other students and a bit under half the teachers. Carol and Severus quickly ate before heading outside to play in the snow. They had a snow ball fight and made a giant fort, with some magic of course.

"Hey look what I found." Severus said handing Carol a small green flag.

"Perfect for the top!" Carol exclaimed sticking the flag on the top of their fort. They stayed inside the fort laughing and talking until they couldn't feel there nose any longer.

"We should really head inside before one of us catches a cold." Severus said as if on cue Carol sneezed into her elbow. She chuckled.

"Alright, maybe we can find the kitchen and see if we can get some hot chocolate." Carol suggested as they got up and headed inside the castle. There winter break wasn't as bad as they had thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I don't own the Harry Potter world or any of its characters.

The last night of their winter break arrived faster than expected. Most of the students came back this morning. Carol sat by the window of the astronomy tower. Atlas sat perched on her shoulder. The room was small but all the walls and roof was a window that could open up. There were a few chairs and couches and a padded seat by the windows. All the walls were made of glass so they could look out. There were also posters of planets and stars. Carol opened a large window and she stared up at the already dark sky. Using a telescope she peered at the stars.

'Now where is polarize.' she thought scanning the sky. 'Ah there you are, such a perfect spot to stargaze.' she was so concentrated on the night sky she didn't hear steps heading towards her.

"There you are." said Lily standing with Severus by the doorway. Carol turned around to look at them.

"Hello Lily, Severus." Carol said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked sitting by the window.

"Just stargazing." Carol said simply. She put the telescope on her lap and looked out the window again. "How was your break, Lily?"

"Great! My grandmother came from Australia to be with us, we had a feast, I got a new sweater."

"Was it snowing there?" Severus asked. Lily shook her head. Atlas jumped off Carol's shoulder and flew around Severus and Lily a few times. He flew at a odd angle and awkwardly landed on Severus's knee. The brown bird tilted it's head and nipped his sleeves a couple of times before hopping back over to Carol. "Odd little thing." Severus said with a chuckle.

"How were you two guys?" Lily asked.

"Fine." Carol simply said. "I don't know about you two but I'm excited to get back to the school schedule. "

"Me too." Lily yawned. "So can you see any constellations?"

"Yeah a bunch." Carol said handing her telescope to the redhead. Point it right there." She pointed up and the telescope followed. "That's Leo." Carol said. Lily chuckle

"Awesome! Can you see any planets?"

"Well from here you can't see Saturn but it's on the western side." None of them wanted to move. Lily handed the telescope back. "Want to see Severus?" He nodded and the blond tossed the telescope over to him.

The rest of the year went by most of it was easy enough except for exam week of course. The year's end came and everyone dragged their bags out of the dormrooms. Tears were shed and goodbye's said. Carol helt her suitcase in one hand her bird cage in another and a 2 bags hung on her shoulder. She made her was up the stairs and to the front of the school where she had agreed to meet Severus and Lily for their goodbyes. She bumped into the frame of the door before managing to get out of the dungeons. Atlas let out a chirp and scratched the cage wanting to be let out. Carol sighed and tossed her a couple of seeds before unwrapping a lollipop for herself. The Slytherin put her bags down in front of Severus.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"Oh hello."

"Where's Lily?"

"Not sure. She probably got caught up in the Gryffindor tower."

"Any plans for the summer?" Severus stiffened.

"No." he answered. "How about you?"

"My parents are taking me on a trip. They haven't told me the location though." Atlas let out another chirp drawing their attention to Lily who was talking to a group of other girls and heading towards them. "Well there's Lily. Although we should get going, don't want to miss the train." Severus nodded and waited for Lily to come over. The other Gryffindors she was talking to continued walking after a look at the two Slytherins.

"It's finally summer!" Lily said to the two. "Come on. Let's get going."

"Any plans for the summer?" Carol asked picking up her bags.

"Oh you know, camping, hiking, visiting family just that sort of things. I'll be nice to finally go home." She said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Yeah…just stay home and relax." Carol said after a pause. "Although it'll be hard, frankly I got quite used to it here."

"Feels like a second home." Severus added and they all nodded.

"There's the train." They got off the carriages and headed over to the train station and onto Hogwarts express.

"I can't believe we're almost home." Lily said when the train came into the station. The students filled out.

"Goodbye." Carol said with a smile to the two. Severus also gave a weak smile and Lily gave them both a hug.

"Bye!" she said releasing them and looking for her parents.

"Have a good summer." Carol said to Severus before turning around and heading over to her caretaker she knew so well. She followed the same man who brought her to the trains in the beginning of the year out of the station and into there car.

Sorry this chapter took so long. I had a lot of the beginning scene typed out but I accidently deleted it when I thought I had emailed it to myself (I type it out on my iPod then proofread and post it on my computer) I got a bit lazy in the beginning xD Also I changed how the astronomy tower looked because I could never figure out how it does look.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: I don't own the Harry Potter world or any of its characters.

"Mistress Carol?" One of the caretaker's at the Martin Mansion called. "Mistress Carol!" The man named David had short brown hair combed back and dark eyes; he wore a suit and had round glasses on the bridge of his nose. He stood outside the giant white mansion with an irritated look on his face. He scowled. "Where on earth is that girl?" He muttered. He walked over to the barn continuously calling her name. Meanwhile the 13 year old who had watched him leave climbed off the roof into her open window and went down to the kitchen.

"Hello Cookie." She said sitting on the counter. Believe it or not there cook's name was Cookie.

"Morning Carol." He said handing her a spoon. "Taste some of my new soup?" Carol nodded and took a sip of the light orange soup.

"Mhh, delicious as always." He smiled at her reaction.

"You flatter me, Carol." He said lowering his head. "David has been looking for you."

"Really? What did he want?"

"Your parents were on the phone, they have requested your appearance at 16'th birthday ball." Carol sighed.

"I see." She said slowly. "Was that it?" Cookie nodded. "Well thank you."

"Not a problem." He bowed his head. Carol headed over to her room. There Atlas sat on her desk chirping at another owl with a letter tied around its leg. "Calm down boy." Carol said gently petting his head. She then went over to the bird sitting on the window frame. She untied the ribbon holding the letter and tossed a seed from a bowl on her desk to the gray owl. The owl hooted once before flying back out the window. Carol sat on her bed and unraveled the letter with a sigh.

_To Carol Martin;_

_With the blessing of Balasa & Lucky Bourke request the honor of the presence of one Carol Martin to Nicole Bourke's 16'th birthday ball._

_Program…_

Carol skipped the details and instead tossed the thick paper aside. She groaned and laid her head back on the pillow. "I don't want to go." She complained to her tiny owl. "I'm just going to be stuck tagging along after dad and mom while they talk to people I don't care about." The brown owl gave a small chirp. She petted his bad wing. She said with another sigh. "I suppose I'll be dragged there anyway." She got up and allowed Atlas to climb up her arm. "I suppose mom will buy me another new dress; although I haven't worn the green one yet." Atlas nipped her ear. Carol chuckled suddenly realizing she has been talking to a owl, and a male owl at that. She gave him a couple of seeds before a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Mistress Carol?" David called.

"Come in."

"Ahh Mistress, I see you have the invitation. Your father was asking about transportation would you prefer to go with Georgette or to have me drive you?" Georgette was her father's sister. She was a plumb older women who had terrible choice in clothing and hair styles. She was one of those aunts who would pinch your cheeks and tell you to eat more. She was very nice and easier to get away from then David.

"Aunty will be fine. When will we be leaving?"

"Two Thursdays from now." He said with a blank expression. It only took a couple of hours to get to Bourke house. Carol met Nicole once when they were younger. She seemed nice but everyone does at the age. The Bourke's were her father's close friends and Lucky Bourke worked with him from time to time.

"Yes…thank you." Carol said turning back to Atlas. David hesitated before shutting the door. Carol sat by her window.

Two Thursdays later…

Carol sat in the back of her aunt's car staring out the window. She yawned and leaned agents the back of the seat.

"So there I was watching a man eat his pile of crickets when…" Carol completely zoned out to her talking. She told the story a hundred times anyway. A man ate a few 'dead' crickets only to find them twitch in his mouth. The Slytherin stared up at the clouds her birthday was coming up soon. She hated having it in the summer. She wished it was in the fall or winter. Carol pulled a spare jacket out of her bag and laid it over her arms so the sun didn't burn them. She shut her eyes and thought back to her last year at Hogwarts.

Lily, Severus, and Carol were chatting and walking through the school's hallway. The gang was heading over to the dungeons. Professor Slughorn had asked to see Lily and Sev. Lily knocked on the door.

"Good afternoon professor." The _Gryffindor_said once the door opened.

"Children."

"How are you today?"

"Marvelous." Said Slughorn. "I would like to invite you and Mr Snape to join my Slug Club.

"Oh we would love to! Right Sev." Severus nodded.

"It would be a honor." Lily said with a smile.

Carol rolled down the window of the car.

"Warm dear?" Aunt Georgette asked.

"Just a little bit." Carol couldn't help but be jealous she wasn't invited to join the Slug club. She yawned and looked out the window at the fast moving scenery. It was probably for the best she isn't as good as Severus and Lily. She thought.

They arrived a few hours later. After greeting the Bourke they ate dinner chatted and headed to bed. The next day after noon Carol was in Nicole's room.

"Gosh Nicole. You look great." Carol said smiling. Nicole wore a light blue dress with white markings that made her long curly black hair stand out.

"You do to!" The fellow girl said. Carol wore a green-blue dress that ended by her knees with a simple silver necklace and shoes.

"You better get going. People are starting to arrive." Nicole nodded and headed out. Carol followed soon after. The ball room was enchanted and the musicians seemed to float in the air. The room was a white blue color. There was a big stage up front and an even larger area for dancing. Off to one side laid a buffet and to the other tables and chairs. Three multi-colored balloons hung from every table. The place was already quite filled. Carol sat at a table with a few people she knew. There was a bit of small talk but Carol was very bored by the first 40 minutes. She silently wondered if anyone she knew from Hogwarts is there.

I'll tell you the truth this originally wasn't going to be apart of the story and just be a random thing for practice but I decided to add it in to both practice flashbacks and to get Carol to meet someone's family. Who will it be...you'll learn soon enough. I had a big skip and they will be going into there 4th year at Hogwarts now

Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews 3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: I don't own the Harry Potter world or any of its characters.

The clock turned and chimed twice. Only two o'clock it felt like hours had gone by. Carol liked parties as much as the next person but there were so many gaps between the excitement. Standing by the buffet and watching the people Carol had to stop herself from yawning. She walked along the edge of the crowd and headed out the double doors to get some air. _"It had started much too early."_she thought walking by a row of roses to a small yard. There wasn't much just a large tree with a swing tied on its branches and along the edges a few flowers grew. She walked by the rows looking at each flower.

"Carol? Funny seeing you here." Severus said. He wore a dark gray suit that seemed too big for him.

"Hey Severus." she smiled. "I didn't know you would be here."

"Nicole's my cousin."

"Well I'm glad you are here. I was getting really bored. I like your suit."

"Thank you."

"How was your summer?" He shrugged

"Same as any other. We should head inside there going to be cutting the cake soon." The pair made their way inside. They were stopped by a tall man with short blond hair darker then carol and gray eyes. He once told Carol that he wanted to be a wrestler it was easy to see why, his broad shoulders looked restricted in the dark suit he wore.

"Carol there you are. Your mother and I were looking for you." he wrinkled his nose once he noticed Severus. "Hello."

"Dad this is Severus. He's a friend of mine from Hogwarts."

"I see." Carol's dad said quickly. "Good to meet you." he turned to a man he was talking to before noticing Carol and resumed his conversation.

"Sorry about that." The blonde whispered. "My dad's hard to impress." they sat over on an empty table. "Are your parents here?"

"Yeah they're over there." Severus responded turning to glance at a table to the far side of the room. There sat a man and women both with black hair. The man's hair was shorter though only going to the bottom of his ears. He wore a wrinkly suit lighter then Severus's. The women had long hair going to the bottom of her shoulder blades she wore a red brown dress. Turning back to Severus she smiled.

"They seem nice." she said politely. "Was your mother in Slytherin?"

"Yes." he said quickly. "Which houses were your parents in?"

"My mother was a Hufflepuff and my father a Ravenclaw." Carol answered. Severus chuckled. Nicole went up to the stage and sat on a large throne which was brought up. Her parents stood to either side and placed in front of them stood a table. Lucky Bourke, Nicole's father, called the people to attention. A photographer sat himself in front of the stage.

"We are here for one lovely girl becoming a lady." Nicole's father started the speeches three other people read out speeches in Nicole's honor before she cut the cake. Families started lining up to take pictures with her.

"I'll see you later, Severus." Carol said with a smile as they headed to their parents. Carol stood by her mother, a tall brunette in line. They took a picture before sitting down at their table to eat. Carol's father was talking to a different gentleman at a different table. Carol's mother had blue eyes like her daughter's and wore a simple green gray dress. They ate in silences. The party ended rather late and a very tired Carol headed off to bed. Carol and her father were heading home tomorrow morning, while her mother flew back to Australia for a movie she was starring in. Lying in bed Carol wondered if Severus was also heading home. The next day Carol woke up early and got ready to leave. Her father and her left in a silent car with Georgette sleeping in the passenger seat. Humming to herself Carol looked back out the window day dreaming.

"I knew your friend's dad." Carol's father said out of the blue.

"You did?"

"Yes. Sour and nasty that man is." He looked at Carol through the rear view mirror. "I heard he's not right in the head. Cruel and twisted rumors say. " His eyes were hard as he looked back to the road. Turning to look back out the window Carol thought about that. _"Was it true? How exactly am I spouse to ask Severus?"_

(Nicole's party is over but I'm still going to one. I'll be going on a long car ride soon and I'll try and write as much as I can.)


End file.
